Out Tonight
by DarkPrincessMalfoy
Summary: Hermione just wants to go out with her favourite boytoy. Sonfic to Out Tonight from Rent.


Out Tonight

**Author **- Darkprincessmalfoy

**Disclaimer **– Well, Out Tonight is from Rent, written by the late, albeit wonderful and brilliant Jonathan Larson, and Hermione and everyone else belongs to the amazingly talented (though I hated book 6) J.K. Rowling. So there. The plot, is mine, I hope. xD

**Summary **– Hermione just wants to go out with her favourite boy. Songfic to Rent's Out Tonight.

**Dedications **– This is to anyone who has reviewed to any of my other stories. I will be updating 'Filling Up My Dreams', I just have to type this out before I forget it.

**Rating **- M...because I suck at picking ratings and I don't want to be introuble for rating to low. pout

**A/N **– I love Rent. I mean, how could you not? Just thought of it as I was listening to the song. xDD I hope all the words are right, I think I messed up the coda and stuff, but whatever. I hope I have enough story in this one, I wrote it a 1AM last night. The song lyrics are in _italics_. Hope you like it! Oh, and time is progressing throughout my fic. I just don't point it out. xD

LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**

The clubs were dark, as most of them are these days. So, her face was not recognizable. With brown hair, blonde 'highlights', curling everywhere, and large chocolate brown eyes, she was a beauty.

_What's the time?_

Not who you would expect to find in an English pub, this late at night.

_Well, it's gotta be close to midnight._

But this study-holic had completely had it with her life. She wanted to seize the opportunity of an unknown identity. Nobody knew her, they were all too drunk to recognize her.

_My body's talkin' to me. It says "Time for danger."_

That's right. Our bookworm, never stay out late, never break the rules Hermione Granger, was hot, horny, and, as most of her old 'friends' would say, completely totally insane.

_It says "I wanna commit a crime"_

She wanted to break the rules. All on her own. Without Harry and Ron, nothing to do with Voldemort.

_Wanna be the cause of a fight._

Timid, shy, 'Mione wanted to be noticed. To turn heads and leave mouths dry. And now, she was. As she walked, guys stopped to stare, were hit by their girlfriends.

_I wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt with a stranger._

A hottie checking her out. Sexy, no girl attached. This could work. Hermione checked her clothes (some borrowed from Lavender, some bought on her own). A tight, micro-mini skirt and halter top. She headed over, talking, flirting outrageously.

_I've had a knack from way back, at breaking the rules once I learn the game._

Hermione had been sneaking out for ages. Leaving the castle, sneaking out, breaking rules. She was head girl, she could do as she wished. Hermione was different at night.

_Get up. Life's too quick. I know some place sick where this chick will dance in the flames._

The seventh year was almost over. She had found the perfect guy though. A tall blonde, who she could only be with at night. Her 'real' self /hated/ him with a burning passion. The rest of her fantasized about him in her bed, those nights when she wasn't in his, that is.

_We don't need any money._

Even though they were both just horny teenagers, fuck-buddies and nothing more, Hermione felt that she had changed him somehow. In the corridors, when nobody was looking, he'd squeeze her ass, letting her know he knew who she was, and he wanted her.

_I always get in for free._

Yes, they certainly loved 'Mione at the clubs. They knew her wink, her clothes, and they would let her in no matter what.

_You can get in too, if you get in with me._

So of course, they loved her blonde boy-toy too. How could they not?

_Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight._

Rough day? Stressed out? Horny as hell? They went out. Without him, Hermione probably wouldn't have made it through the year. He was her stress ball, her relaxant, her anti-drug.

_You wanna play? Let's run away. We won't be back before it's Christmas Day! Take me out tonight! MEOW!_

Hermione went wild. It turned him on, he told her. If only she were like it at school. If only his 'group' accepted her. Until then, they could run away, disappear.

_When I get a wink from the doorman, you're online with the feline of Avenue B._

She could be catwoman, whatever, she was sexy, and she was his.

_Let's go out tonight. I have to go out tonight!_

He couldn't say no to her, Hermione always got what she wanted, and she wanted to go out. Go out, come back drunk, stay in the room of requirements.

_You wanna prowl, be my night owl. Well, take my hand, we're gonna howl out tonight._

They went out almost every night of the week, because if she didn't go out with him, she might go with someone else. He couldn't have that.

_In the evening I've got to roam._

Hermione was restless, she just wanted /him/ every night.

_Can't sleep in the dorms of chating and drone._

Her dorm mates and common mates were boring and she wanted to be crazy. They thought that she was always in the library. They didn't know her, not like he did.

_Feels too damn much like home when the Hufflepuff babies cry._

Homework and quiet versus the constant beat of loud music and teen hearts beating. Sweating, wandering hands, anything was better then Hogwarts at night.

_So, let's find a bar, so dark we forget who we are._

Blood, social standings, friends, enemies, houses, wars, light side or dark, nothing mattered at night.

_And all the scars of the nevers and maybes die!_

Never be friends, never be together for real, maybe go out, maybe become a death eater, maybe be caught. Nothing mattered and neither cared.

_Let's go. You're sweet, wanna hit the street, wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat. Just take me out tonight._

Of course she wanted to. He wanted to. And they did, as often as the could.

_Please take me out tonight._

She barely even had to beg. She was persuasive.

_Don't forsake me; out tonight._

Only on Quidditch nights would she have to do more then flash a little skin.

_I'll let you make me out tonight, tonight, tonight,_

Even then, the Slytherin Seeker could be persuaded. You just have to know how to turn him on, and Hermione did. She controlled him. Draco Malfoy was at the mercy of her sweet whisper.

_TONIGHT!_

LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**LINE**

**A/N **– So, how did you like it? I love it! Whoot! Anyways...review!

Final Word Count: 1126 words.

- Darkprincessmalfoy, Meggie.


End file.
